


Matchmaking at its finest

by allthewayornoway



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Kiss, Fluff, Karaoke, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24461758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthewayornoway/pseuds/allthewayornoway
Summary: An alternate universe where Robbe and Sander end up in a karaoke bar on their first date.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 8
Kudos: 83





	Matchmaking at its finest

"Robbe, please, I’ll make it up to you. But I promised Moyo that we would go on that date over a month ago, and I really don’t want to cancel it. You know that we have our half year anniversary today.“

Robbe couldn’t help it. He had always been bad at saying no especially when his friends were asking him for a favor. Even though he could think of so many other things to do than go to a store that was at the opposite end of the city just to order posters for a dance recital he didn’t even care for.

"Ok, Noor, I will go,“ he said, but he couldn’t resist rolling his eyes while answering.

"Thank you! I’ll make sure you get tickets for free,“ Noor winked at him and laughed because she knew that Robby wouldn’t really want to come. 

"So, here are my notes of what has to be on the poster and the address of the shop. I called, and they said they are open until six today.“ She turned around to walk away.

"Oh, and you can thank me later.“ 

Robbe had no idea what she meant by that, but she was definitely up to something.

———

30 minutes later Robbe was standing in front of a building and was wondering if he was at the right address. It was a grey, three-storey house with two big glass windows and a door on the ground floor, but there was no shop sign, and through the windows you couldn’t really see much. Robbe inspected the surrounding unsure whether he should send Noor a text to reassure himself that he was at the right place or just try and see if he was actually right. He decided on the latter because, firstly, he didn’t want to interrupt the happy couple on their anniversary, and secondly, he didn’t want to come off as dependent on his friends. 

He walked up to the front door and hesitantly opened it. The first thing Robbe noticed was the pleasant smell, a mixture of black coffee, wet paint and wood. In the background you could hear music playing softly, and the room glowed in warm tones. On the right side you could see finished paintings standing on easels and leaning against the wall and a green sofa that seemingly had already seen its better days. Robbe felt a twitch in his heart. He remembered the times when he was siting in his mothers lap on the couch in their living room listening to her voice while she was reading him his favorite book occasionally sipping on her coffee. The atmosphere felt very welcoming and surrounded him with a homey feeling, one that he missed since his mom and dad had started to fight. 

Robbe took a step into the room and looked to the left. There was a small kitchen unit and a table with chairs. In the back he saw another door, and because nobody reacted to his entrance to the store he decided to step further into the room and take a glance into the next room. 

The music grew louder as Robbe approached the door frame. As soon as he had full view of the room he stopped. And with him stopping it felt like his heart also skipped a beat. 

In the middle of the room fully concentrated on the half finished painting in front of him sat the most handsome man Robbe had ever seen in his life. He had bleached blond hair and a beautifully shaped face. His eyes were focused, and he seemed so drawn into the story of his painting that he didn’t even realize Robbe was standing in the door frame watching him. 

Robbe’s mouth opened with the reflex to say something, but the words wouldn’t come out. He just stood there taking in the moment of peace that he felt and that he was sure the man drawing felt too. At least thats the impression he made on him. 

After what felt like an eternity a phone started ringing, and both men jumped at the interruption. Robbe took in a sharp breath, and only then the other man’s eyes found his. It made the impression that he was a little bit confused but after he scanned Robbe up and down and his brain seemed to work again putting the missing pieces together he stood up and smirked. 

"So, you are the manager that Noor sent me?“

The phone stopped ringing.

"Did you bring me the food I requested as payment for the poster?“ 

Now Robbe was confused. He knew nothing about a food order let alone a payment for the posters.

"Noor didn’t say anything about…“

"And you want to be a manager?“

"What?…and you are?“

The other man started laughing and came closer. He was still smiling when he held out his hand.

"I’m Sander.“

"Robbe.“

Robbe took Sander’s hand and looked into his eyes. They had the same color as the ocean, a mix of green and blue, and he felt like drowning in them. Time stopped, and something happened. Neither of them could say what it was, but it felt like the puzzle pieces of their lives were put in the places they had meant to be in.

Realizing he was staring - again - Robbe pulled back his hand, and the moment was over. Suddenly the air was getting thick. He cleared his throat trying to compose himself and overplay the awkward silence that had settled in the room. When he slowly lifted his gaze and met Sander’s the man was still smiling, apparently not minding the quietness.

"Would you like some coffee? I make the best coffee in Antwerpen.“ Sander winked at Robbe, left him standing in the door frame and walked over to the stove. 

"Yes, thank you. Actually Noor gave me a few information you need to finish the posters. Wait, you are designing the posters, right?“

Instead of answering Sander finished making the coffee and put his Laptop and two coffee mugs on the table. He sat down and pulled out the chair next to him looking at Robbe and then at the chair signalizing him he should take a seat. Robbe was still a little bit overwhelmed, five minutes ago he didn’t even know his life was missing something, and now he was about to sit down next to this attractive man who was not only making him coffee, but at the same time he was making him feel as home as he hadn’t been feeling in a long time. 

"The design for the poster is almost done. In case you don’t have anywhere to be I can finish it now and print a test version that you can show Noor.“

'In case you don’t have anywhere to be…‘ Robbe thought to himself repeating Sander’s words holding back an unbelieving snort because even if there would have been something one glance of Sander would probably have deleted that information off of his brain. And by the way, it was a Friday afternoon, Moyo and Noor were on a date, Jens texted something about being busy, and being alone with Aaron and Amber for more than 5 minutes was nothing Robbe was too keen on.

"I have time,“ he said risking a shy smile in Sanders direction. Sander reciprocated the smile, but in contrast to Robbe he didn’t hold back. A wide grin, that let his eyes sparkle, spread across his face. 

While Sander finished the poster only few words were spoken and despite the music, that was still playing in the background, a pleasant silence filled the room. Robby enjoyed the time more than he would admit to himself. The whole week was filled with learning and focusing on school, and in his free time he was always surrounded by people. He didn’t mind. He was so lucky that Zoe offered him to live in the flat share together with Senne and Milan, they were his family in times where neither his mom nor his dad could be there for him in a way he needed it. In school his friends were always with him. He loved them, but sometimes they could be a little much. So this moment - just sitting there sipping his coffee and occasionally stealing a glance at the man working beside him - was so soothing. He didn’t want it to end. He shifted a little so that he could rest his head on the back of the chair and closed his eyes. 

After a while a faint sound cut through Robbe’s sleepy mind, but he couldn’t place it at first. Then he remembered where he was. He heard Sander hum, who was now standing behind him in front of the stove, a nice but different smell filled the air. Robbe turned around.

"Well, good morning, sleepy head!“ Sander said, a soft smile on his lips. "I hope you are hungry.“

"What time is it? Did I really sleep?“ Robbe wasn’t really sure how that happened. The chair he was sitting in wasn’t really the most comfortable. 

"It’s half past six. Perfect time for dinner.“

Robbe’s stomach growled and they both laughed. "Yes, I could eat.“ Robbe stood up and moved closer to Sander leaning on the counter. "What are you making?“

"I’m making croques.“

"Sounds good.“

"Good? It’s delicious.“

"I’ll try and then I’ll judge,“ Robbe said and with a wave of confidence he looked at Sander and winked. Sander seemed a bit surprised, but he let out a small chuckle. Accepting Robbe’s challenge he cut the first finished croque in half and held it in front of Robbe for him to taste. Holding eye contact Robbe opened his mouth leaning in for the first bite when Sander pulled his hand back smirking.

"If you like them, you have to grant me a wish.“ 

Robbe rolled his eyes, but couldn’t not smile at the obvious importance this food had for Sander. He liked it. He liked that Sander seemed to be passionate about things other people might shrug off as unimportant or irrelevant. 

"Ok, ok, now give me that croque. I’m starving.“ And with that he grabbed Sanders wrist, pulled it to his mouth and took a big bite. He chewed and pretended that he actually had to think about his verdict. But there was nothing to discuss. It really was delicious. 

"Mindblowing!“ Robbe said, accentuating his statement by mimicking an explosion of his head. Sander snorted.

"Yeah, right. That’s what I said. So now I have one free wish.“

———

The next afternoon Robbe and Noor agreed to meet in Robbe’s flat, so he could show her the poster he brought from Sander. The doorbell rang, and Robbe opened the door. They greeted each other with a kiss on the cheek and went to Robbe’s room. 

Robbe expected Noor to be curious about the design of the poster, but apparently she had a different question in mind. 

"So…I heard you and Sander had a nice evening yesterday. He is a cool guy, isn’t he?“

Robbe blinked and tried not to give away that he was not only surprised by the question but also had to hold back the wide grin that was creeping on his face.

"Well, yeah. I mean, he’s nice. Why do you even ask?“

"Do you really think I send you to pick up the poster all by yourself when I could’ve just gone by myself today?“ she answered with a smug grin. 

And then Robbe understood. Noor set him up with Sander. That weird comment that he should thank her later, and now that. His first reaction was to be at least a little bit mad at her, but then he remembered that he in fact had a great time with Sander, and he could not deny that he was very handsome and funny and passionate … 

"Ok, I get it. Your smile says it all. Am I not the best matchmaker?“

"Noor! Calm down! We just talked a little bit, he made coffee and food, and I got your poster. After that I went home. Nothing special to talk about.“

"Oh, so now you want to hide your date from me. Don’t be rude!“

Oh yes, that. After Sander insisted he had a free wish, Robbe had to promise him that he would meet him on Wednesday, and they would go to a bar to have a drink together. Robbe bit his lip in a sad attempt to prevent his lips from spreading to the widest smile, but he failed miserably. Maybe he shouldn’t hide his excitement and just share his joy with Noor who was obviously very fond of Robbe and proud of herself. 

"Since you already seem to know most of the details. Yes, we will go on a date on Wednesday. And yes, I’m excited and nervous and happy. And yes, thank you.“ 

Noor laughed and stood up to give Robbe a hug.

"He is really nice. I met him at a drawing class we were taking at the university. So, Wednesday then. You have to tell me all about it!“

———

Robbe was so nervous. Since he came out a year ago he had been on a few dates, but it was never anything serious. But this, this was serious. At least for him. He really liked Sander. He didn’t want to screw things up before they even started. Sander had messaged Robbe the bar where they would meet and now here he was. Standing in front of the windows peeking inside he could see a head with bleached hair sitting in the corner of the room, and his nervousness reached a new level. Robbe took a deep breath and opened the door. He saw Sander looking up, and a small smile formed on his face. Robbe made his way over to Sander and sat across of him at the table. He shrug out of his jacket and only then dared to meet Sander’s eyes. A swarm of butterflies in his stomach made his whole body as alive as the first time he saw Sander. 

"I already ordered you a beer,“ Sander said placing the drink in front of Robbe. 

"Thank you,“ Robbe answered, smiling shyly. 

A tense silence filled the air and Robby wasn’t sure if it was awkward or exhilarating. He took a sip of his beer to calm his nerves and get at least a few seconds to think of something to say. But he shouldn’t have worried. He should’ve known that Sander, who could be so passionate, always had a topic he wanted to talk about.

"So, do you remember the music I was listening to when you came to my store on Friday?“

"Yes, vaguely. It was Queen, right?“ Robbe wasn’t actually that sure, but he also didn’t want to come off as a musically totally uneducated person. Sander smirked at him, and Robbe didn’t know whether that was a good or a bad thing. He felt somewhat observed by Sander’s gaze and started to squirm a little bit in his chair. While he did his leg touched Sander’s, and he froze as he saw Sander’s smirk deepen.

"Well, Robbe, I have to admit that you are not far off, but still, how can you not recognize David Bowie. His music is not comparable to any other artists’ music - not even Queen’s. Even though they’ve released a song together that is pretty popular. I will forgive you if you can tell me the name of that song.“

"Oh, I know that one. It’s Space Oddity!“ Robbe answered now confidently. 

At that Sander’s smirk turned into an amused grin, and he snorted. 

"At least you tried, but that is not the correct answer. You failed your exam. The song is called Under Pressure. Unfortunately, now that you failed, I will not tell you what else I have planned for tonight.“

He allowed himself to tease back, just a little bit. "What if I bribe you?“

"That’s cheating. No cheating allowed when I’m the teacher.“ 

Now they both had to laugh, and it felt so freeing. Sitting here with Sander, talking about his favorite music while sipping on a beer. Robbe didn’t have to think about school or his mum or the stress he felt, he could just be himself, and Sander didn’t judge him. He accepted him for who he was even if he didn’t recognize David Bowie’s music.

Time flew by as they set at their table talking about everything and nothing. Robbe told Sander about the music he usually listened to, about his projects at school and about his friends. And Sander listened - he showed interest in Robbe’s life and asked questions that showed that he cared. And if Robbe had not fallen in love with him before he definitely was falling in love with him now. His smile lit up his face and he couldn’t prevent blushing every time Sander looked at him in a way that seemed like it was reserved just for him. 

Suddenly Sander took the last sip of his drink and stood up.

"Come, let’s go.“

"Where are we going?“

"I can’t tell you - remember?“

Robbe chuckled and got up from his chair. He put on his jacket and followed Sander. When they stepped out of the bar it already started to get dark outside. Sander turned around and smiled at Robbe.

Since Robbe came on foot and Sander had his bike with him Sander decided that Robbe should ride on the carrier. Robbe was a little hesitant because that meant they where close, really close. But then again, it was a date after all - why shouldn’t he enjoy being close to the guy he liked. So he sat behind Sander on the bike, held onto Sander’s waist and allowed his smile to break free. He was pretty sure his cheeks were blushing more than ever, but because it was slowly getting dark and Sander couldn’t see him Robbe didn’t hold back his feelings. He heard Sander, who whooped loudly, and joined in which led to both of them starting to laugh and to Sander almost crashing the bike which led to an even heavier laughing fit. Robbe didn’t really pay attention to the surrounding, but when Sander came to a halt he recognized the place.

"No, Sander. No way. I’m not going to embarrass myself in front of whole Antwerpen.“

Robbe looked disbelieving and shook his head fiercely, but Sander ignored Robbe’s antics, locked his bike and made his way to the door of the karaoke bar they where standing in front of. 

"Come,“ Sander simply said.

"No! I will not sing at a karaoke bar!“

Sander turned around and came back to Robbe. He had a teasing grin on his face, but he took Robbe’s hand in his. It felt warm and perfect and left a tingling feeling on Robbe’s skin. 

"Robbe, if it’s going to be embarrassing, it’s going to be embarrassing for both of us. And now, come. It’ll be fun. And by the way, you’ve got to prove that you know Space Oddity.“ And with that, he turned around and dragged Robbe into the bar. 

Because it was a Wednesday there weren’t too many people, but still enough that Robbe was terrified that Sander would make him stand at the little stage at the end of the room and sing.

"Perfect timing,“ Sander said while pointing to a board at the wall that said "Happy hour, 21:21 - free drink for every singer“. He made his way to the stage, their hands still intertwined. This was really happening, Robbe thought. He wanted to run or disappear into a hole that opened up beneath him. But as bad as he didn’t want to sing he didn’t want to let go of Sander’s hand, that’s why he tried to take a deep breath. He was so focused on staying calm that he didn’t realize how Sander talked to the person responsible for the song choices. A second later Sander held two microphones in his hand, he pressed one of them in Robbe’s free hand, looked him deep into the eyes and said: 

"All the way or now way, eh?“

Robbe’s nervousness didn’t have time to build up which he was thankful for because immediately after he stepped on the stage with Sander the first tones of Space Oddity filled the air. It also helped that the lights were so bright that he couldn’t see the faces of the people in the crowd. He heard Sander, who started to sing, and decided that he didn’t want to be the boring date, who wasn’t fun at all, so he joined the singing. Compared to Sander, who had closed his eyes and was moving to the music, Robbe was still shy. He barely whisper-sang and bobbed his head a little bit. A big fat grin covered Sander’s face when he looked at Robbe. He held the mic away from him, came closer to Robbe and whispered in his ear: "Come on, Robbe. Louder!“

He gave Robbe a small kiss on the cheek and continued singing from the bottom of his heart. Robbe blushed heavily. He took another deep breath, but then decided to let go and let himself learn from Sander to be free and not care about other people’s reactions or opinions. He started singing more confidently, and soon Sander and him were smiling, laughing, whipping their heads to the music and just enjoying their time in the spotlight. 

When the song was over they couldn’t stop giggling as they made their way off the stage while they could hear a fair amount of claps. But they didn’t care. They felt giddy, and Robbe couldn’t remember the last time he had this much fun. They got their free drink, sat down at the bar and toasted to their performance.

After calming down a little from the adrenaline, Robbe felt very aware of the situation again. He recognized Sander’s knee pressing against his, he realized that Sander was holding his hand carefully in his own. He looked at him, and it felt like Sander’s gaze was only focused on him and like both of them where not only looking into each others eyes, but also into each others hearts. There was a tension between them only they could feel, and it seemed like the noises of the room were fading away slowly. Robbe held his breath when Sander leaned in and whispered into his ear, "Let’s get out of here.“ Robbe could only nod.

It was dark outside and getting late, and Sander agreed to bring Robbe home to his flat share. When they were sitting on the bike again Robbe was confident enough to bring his hands around Sander’s waist and to lean his head on Sander’s back. Sander’s smell reminded Robbe of the first time he saw him. Even tough Sander was wearing his leather jacket Robbe could have sworn that he could smell the coffee and paint of Sander’s studio. He allowed himself to take deep breaths and press his face further into the fabric of Sander’s clothes. He could feel how Sander lightly brushed his hands over his arms that were tightly slung around his waist. Sander’s touch left a trace of heat on Robbe’s skin. He didn’t want this bike ride to end - ever. But too soon Sander slowed down and came to a halt. 

"Here we are,“ he said. Sander leaned his bike at a nearby wall. They were now standing in front of the door facing each other. The tension that built in the bar was still present, and Robbe felt himself being drawn to Sander. Without really realizing he leaned in, the eyes of both of them were now focused on the other’s lips. Sander put his hand on Robbe’s neck, pulled him close and their lips crashed together. They both melted into each other drawing each other near. Robbe put his arms around Sanders neck and stood on his tiptoes just to feel Sander in the closest way possible. They parted only to both gasp for air, their foreheads still pressed together. The world seemed to stand still, and Robbe couldn’t hold back the small giggle that left his mouth. They smiled at each other, and Robbe couldn’t resist to steal another kiss from Sander, who gladly reciprocated it. After holding each other for what felt like an eternity Sander filled the silence.

"Wasn’t that the best date ever?“

"Yes,“ Robbe answered, "Best date ever.“

———

A month later Robbe found himself at a party standing in the kitchen with his friends and Noor. He was holding a beer in his hand, hearing Jens, Moyo and Aaron talk about a girl, from whom Jens apparently wanted to get the number. Noor was showing him one of her latest spray painting works on instagram when Robbe received a text from Sander.

_Finished my project, will be at the party and in your arms as soon as possible._

Robbe read the message and smiled. He still couldn’t believe how lucky he was to be with Sander. 

"I see, you and Sander are as happy as ever. Well, you’re welcome,“ Noor said, with a smug look on her face.

Robbe laughed. Noor would probably never shut up about her matchmaking success.

When Sander arrived a few minutes later he immediately stepped up to Robbe giving him a sweet peck on the lips. He greeted Noor with a kiss on the cheek and nodded towards the boys. who handed him a beer. 

"I’m so glad it’s Friday. That was a stressful week,“ Sander said, after taking a sip from his beer. Robbe put his arms around Sander’s waist and nuzzled his face into his neck. He leaned a little closer to Sander’s ear and whispered something that was only meant for them to be understood. Sander chuckled as he gave Robbe another peck and dragged him out of the kitchen. 

Noor rolled her eyes. When Milan appeared next to her she said, "They are so disgustingly cute. Maybe I should’ve stayed out of it.“

Milan laughed, "I heard about your ability to find the perfect partner for your friends. That’s why I wanted to talk to you about my cousin from the Netherlands. His name is Lucas…“

Noor and Milan smiled at each other secretively. There was only one guy in Robbe’s group of friends, who was still single, and when Jens was too invested in the conversation with his friends to detect the looks from Noor and Milan it was his own mistake because he had no idea what lay ahead of him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic that I have ever written, and I would be so thankful for your thoughts and your suggestions for improvement. :)
> 
> tumblr @alltheway-ornoway


End file.
